100 Years
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Salem's human again. His parole was granted by the witches council on account of his...good behavior?!
1. Human Again

100 years

Salem yawned; stretchingand promptly fell off the bed, hitting his nose on the hardwood floor. "Okay, owe." He murmured, reaching up a hand to rub his tender nose. He then frowned and blinked sleepily at his hand, no pawno, wait...it was a hand. A human hand with thumbs and everything.

He fell over onto his side, his arm to weak to hold him up as he stared dumbstruck at the hands he hadn't seen in close to 25 years. A few minutes later he got over his shock as Mother Nature decided to call upon him.

The sound of a flush followed Salem as he came out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel. He paused at the top of the stairs, staring down the steps before slowly, carefully making his way down. It had been a while since he had walked on only two legs and he was a bit unsteady regarding the whole matter. He paused at the bottom and smiled as he reflected on the situation. He was human againa man againa naked man again.

Sabrina screamed, staring at the naked man in front of her. "Who the hell are you?! Aunt Hilda!" 

Hilda Spellman came running into the living room from the kitchen, skidding to a stop in her little bunny slippers. "Whoa, nice hottie, you didn't tell me you brought a man home last night."

"I didn't." Sabrina said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Did Aunt Zelda?"

"She didn't even come home last night, she's till at that egghead convention."

"So that brings us back to, Who the hell are you?" She asked Salem.

"Come on, Sabrina, you know who I am." Salem said, pouting slightly. "I've only shared a room with you for eight years!"

"Nooo, you haven't."

"Yes I hav.."

Just then a ding was heard in the kitchen and all three went running to see what the toaster had to say. 

Hilda grabbed the letter holding it above her head, waving it to cool it off a tad. "_I _will read it." She told the other two grabbing for it and she turned away from them, scanning the contents of the letter. "Oh! Salem's sentence is up."

"WHAT?!" Sabrina snatched the letter from her aunt's hands. "_We of the Witches Council do so declare that one, Salem Saberhagen is granted his parole due to the extensive good works said person has done in his time as one of the feline species.' _Are they talking about the same Salem Saberhagen that we all know and sort of love?"

"One and only." Salem said, grabbing the letter. He grinned as he read the words over twice. "YES! I'm freeeeee!" He shouted.

Sabrina stared at him. "Salem?"

Salem just grinned at her before picking her up, spinning her around the kitchen. 

"Whoa happy boy, first things first, WHAT good works could you have possibly done?"

Salem shrugged, setting Sabrina on her feet. "No clue Hildy but if the Witches Council says I've done some then by golly I must have."

Hilda rolled her eyes, massaging her forehead. Where was Zelda when you needed her?


	2. Edward Arrives

Author's Note: Sorry these are getting shorter, I'm battling school and writer's block to get these out.

"Salem get you're feet off the coffee table." Sabrina said as she passed through the living room. 

Salem sighed and pulled his feet off the coffee table, watching as she headed upstairs before replacing them. He snuggled deep into the couch and glanced into the kitchen where Hilda and Edward were talking about what to do with him. The first item of buisness had sadly been clothes. Edward had simply pointed the second he was out of the book and Salem found himself in a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. Not his choice of fashion but he wasn't about to complain. They were discussing getting in touch with the Witches Council, but were unable to actually do so due to the fact that the council was out of session and any contact might result in getting them turned into newts. So Salem was currently a free kitty, er, human, until the Spellman's could reach the council to verify his humanity.

He reached over to the coffee table, grabbing a magazine off of the top and started flipping through it, not paying attention to the fact it was a copy of Witch Weekly, the premier magazine for the modern witch, as he listened to the kitchen conversation.

"I don't want him staying here," Edward said, looking up at his younger sister as he sipped the tea she had given him. "I don't want Sabrina around him."

"Sabrina has been around him for the eight years she as lived with us Ted, it's no like he's suddenly appeared out of no where."

"I know but now he's human, and a warlock again. He's able to influence her in ways he couldn't before." Edward said, sighing softly.

"I don't think he'll be able to influence her. She's twenty four now, an adult in her own right and quite a powerful witch to boot. If anything Salem would stay away from her if he has plans to attempt another world take over.'

"That's NOT what I'm worried about."

Hilda made a face at her brother. "Okay, that was a little more of a mental image then I wanted. Ew!"

They went back to their tea, Hilda still making a face.


	3. Living Together

A/N: Sorry guys, writing for three fandoms at  
once proves that writer's block can exist at  
three times. I know where I'm going with  
this, just not what to do with it NOW. Also,  
due to certain things on the show I'm  
disliking I'm changing history to fit my own  
likes, hence the aunts being around.  
  
*  
  
"SALEM!"  
  
Salem jumped and fell off the couch, his head  
hitting the coffee table, sending his army  
men flying. "I didn't do it!"  
  
"Yes you did!" Sabriana yelled, storming down  
the stairs. "I told you when you were a CAT  
not to touch my sweater, now, explain." She  
said, holding up a rumbled and black hair  
covered sweater.  
  
Salem stared at it for a moment before  
grinning at her. "Could have been anyone."  
  
"Right, in a house with three blondes."  
  
"Your father had dark hair."  
  
"My father's hair is brown." She threw one of  
the hairs at him. "OFF my stuff." She yelled  
before stomping upstairs again to find  
something to wear.  
  
Salem sighed and flopped back on the couch.  
He was just nodding off when a bucket of  
water overturned above him. Screeching he  
leapt back off the couch, glaring at Edward  
who simply smirked at him.  
  
Salem stomped upstairs, shaking his head,  
sending water flying everywhere. He barged  
into Sabrina's room, ignoring her shriek as  
she hid behind a mirror, peeking out. He  
grabbed one of Harvey's shirts and a pair of  
jeans that Roxie had bought as a joke as they  
were far too large for Sabrina. Stripping  
down he changed into the dry clothes before  
flopping on the bed.  



End file.
